


Unwind

by Toffle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, adult au, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffle/pseuds/Toffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day, Iwaizumi wants nothing more than to have a hot bath. Oikawa has good intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwind

Iwaizumi struggled to pull his shoes off in the entry way. Exhaustion dulled his movements and the moment he was free of them, Iwaizumi headed straight for the bathroom, bypassing the living room completely. He shed his clothes with a wide yawn as he walked, reminding himself to hang his coat and jacket up later on.  
  
Iwaizumi was pleased to find the bathtub still filled with water and hit the switch to re-heat it. The console on the wall spoke cheerily, informing him that the heating process had begun. At least someone was sounding chipper.

He leant against the wall and rubbed at his temples, letting out a quiet whine with no one around to hear it. He needed clothes to change into. The idea of walking to the bedroom in a towel in the middle of winter was not a pleasing one.

Iwaizumi pushed off from the wall and walked back outside and into the bedroom. He found Oikawa stretched across the bed, eyes closed and headphones plugged in. Was he asleep?

Iwaizumi crept around the bed to the wardrobe, sliding it open to pull out fresh pajamas from the shelf. They were blue and the shirt had a dinosaur print across the front. A gift from several birthday's ago.

“I didn't hear you come in. Welcome home.”

Iwaizumi jumped, turning to face the bed with a glare. Oikawa had sat up and removed his headphones, and was now staring at him attentively.

“I just got back.”

“You look like hell.”

Iwaizumi didn't have the energy to argue, fighting back another yawn. “It was a long day.”

“Do you want me to heat up the bath? I left water for you.”

“Already done.” Iwaizumi eyed the bed. If he sat down now, he'd never get back up.

Oikawa slid from the bed and stood up with a stretch, before stepping over to Iwaizumi. “Are you hungry?”  
Iwaizumi shook his head. “I picked up food on the way home.”

Oikawa hummed and looked him over. “I'll make you tea... Coffee?”

“Tea, please.” Iwaizumi wanted nothing more than to pitch forward and sleep against Oikawa's shoulder. It would only take one step. “I don't want to be awake longer than I have to.”

“You look it. Go and check on your bath. I think I hear it chiming.”

Iwaizumi shuffled back out the door, Oikawa following after him to head into the kitchen. He wasn't wrong. A cheery jingle sung out from the bathroom and Iwaizumi followed it to salvation.

He set his clothes down where they changed and wasted no time in stripping off the last of his work clothes. The freedom was sweet and he took the chance to stretch without the uncomfortable fabric hindering him.

The bath called to him just beyond the door, but Iwaizumi had to shower first. He grabbed his wash stuff and dropped down on to the bath stall, heavy enough that it creaked. Fortunately it did not break under the weight. Iwaizumi didn't need the addition to the draining day.

He switched the shower on and scrubbed himself down. The quicker he was clean the quicker he could drown himself in the comfort of a hot bath. Not that the warmth of the shower wasn't soothing. The hot jet was welcome against his skin, but it was no bath.

Once clean, Iwaizumi switched off the shower and finally the moment had arrived. He stepped into the bath and was met with bliss as he sunk down into the water, enjoying the warmth that seeped deep into his bones. The pleased sound that escaped Iwaizumi's lips barely registered in his mind as he leant back against the tub and closed his eyes, allowing the water to soak away the aches and the strain from his muscles.

He must have dozed off for a moment as very faintly he came around to hear the sound of the bathroom door. And then:

“Iwa-chan~”

Iwaizumi started, the water jostling around him as his peaceful doze was disrupted. Though perhaps falling asleep in the bath wasn't such a grand idea on second thought.

“Oi, I'm in the bath.”

“I know that.” Oikawa's voice came from close by, just outside the sliding door that separated the bath area from Iwaizumi's nice, dry pajamas. The sounds of Oikawa shuffling about just beyond the door had Iwaizumi sinking further under the water in apprehension.

“Can't whatever it is wait five minutes?” Iwaizumi sighed and the water rippled under the force of it.

Oikawa's voice sung back through the door. “Nope! Excuse the intrusion.”

“Oi! You can't just-” The door slid open.

“What were you saying?” Oikawa grinned from the door way, leaning against the frame as the hot air swept out from the small room. Iwaizumi watched him warily from over the edge of the tub, knee's a good sight higher than his head from sinking so low down in the tub.

“I was saying you're an ass hole with no respect for privacy. What do you want?”

“You mean I can't just join my boyfriend in his bath?”

Iwaizumi glared, noting quite obviously that Oikawa had not removed his clothes. “No. You can't.”

“Ah, Iwa-chan...” Oikawa sighed and pushed himself of the door frame as he shook his head in dismay. “I feel so thoroughly rejected, that hurts you know? And after I went to such trouble to get you something to cheer you up.”

Iwaizumi sat up, skin squeaking across the porcelain as he moved to lean over the bathtubs edge, very much ready to fight Oikawa if need be. “Get out.”

Oikawa held up his hand in defence, one to be exact, as the other remained behind his back. This didn't escape Iwaizumi's notice as his focus narrowed in on the arm.

“You're so defensive, Iwa-chan. Don't act like I'm about to do something horrible. Honestly, it hurts.”

“Good.”

“Hmph.”

Iwaizumi tensed as Oikawa shuffled over, slippers scrapping against the floor. He leant down eye level with Iwaizumi, resting on the backs of his legs. Iwaizumi resisted the urge to splash water over his wavy head of hair. He was too tired for this.

“What are you hiding behind your back, dumbass?”

“Hm... With names like that I might just not show you, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa tilted forward, grin sliding into a smirk. “I went so very far out of my way to get you a gift.”

Iwaizumi leant back, away from the close proximity of Oikawa's face, and squinted in suspicion. “The worlds not kind enough for it to be a rubber duck. What have you got?”

Oikawa laughed behind his hand and brought the other one up. A pale green ball sat between his fingers and Oikawa waved it in arc before Iwaizumi's eyes. “It's meant to make your bathing experience a hundred times better.”

“No thank you.”

“You don't even know what it is.”  
“It's making you have a creepy look on your face. I don't want it.”

Oikawa pouted, leaning his arm on the bathtubs edge. “Rude, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi crossed his arms, unimpressed. “Interrupting peoples baths for your own ridiculous ideas is what's rude.”

“And I'm telling you it's a gift to improve your experience and lift your mood.”

“No.”

Oikawa twisted the ball between his fingers and eyed the water. Iwaizumi uncrossed his arms, wary.

“You don't trust me Iwa-chan?”

“Not one bit.”

“Hm, maybe you ought to trust my tastes a bit more.”

At that, Iwaizumi laughed loud enough that the sound bounced off the tiles, a sharp bark, that eased into a hearty laugh. Oikawa's affronted expression did nothing to help the case.

His laughter came to an abrupt stop as Oikawa tilted his head and smiled at him far too innocent to be true. Oikawa held the ball out threateningly above the water. Iwaizumi shot his hands forward to stop him.

He caught Oikawa's wrist, barely preventing him from dropping the bright green ball into the bathtub. “Like hell I'm letting you put that in here.”

“Oh, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa's eyes lit up, hand still free even if his wrist was held. He loosened his grip and flicked his fingers. Iwaizumi gaped as the ball sailed over his shoulder in a smooth arc and into the water with a splash. Immediately it began to fizz.

“Oikawa, what the fuck.” Iwaizumi stared at the water in disgust as it rapidly began to turn green, reminding him of the slime often found in Oikawa's crappy alien movies. So much for that relaxing bath. “I hate you.”

“Love you too.”

Iwaizumi said nothing, watching the ball spin and spray in wild circles as the smell of the forest began to fill the room. “Oi, what's in this?”

Oikawa shrugged, testing his arm in Iwaizumi's hold. It didn't budge. “It's a bathbomb, it has like bicarbs and smelling salts, etcetera, inside of it.”

“I'm getting out.” He made to stand up, only for Oikawa's free hand to push down on his shoulder, pinning him in place.

“Wait, wait, wait!”

“Get off me, you ass.” Iwaizumi smacked his hand away, glaring up into Oikawa's face. “I'm not sitting around smelling like a tree and turning green. I want to get out and go to bed.”

“It won't turn you green, you grouch. They'd lose sales if it stained your skin.” Oikawa huffed, resting his elbows on the tubs side. “You need to wait till it's finished! There's something inside of it.”

Iwaizumi eyed the green ball, now noticeably smaller as it continued to madly fizz, and then turned his gaze back to Oikawa. “Why is this so important to you, that it meant screwing up a perfectly good bath?”

“Because I ordered it just for you.” Oikawa's grin was pleased, a darn sight different from the mischievous one he'd originally entered the room with.

“Why?”

“Iwa-chan~” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as Oikawa dragged out his name. “You need to wait and see, that's the point of a surprise.”

Iwaizumi released his grip on Oikawa's wrist and set his arms against the bathtubs edge, in between Oikawa's. He shivered at the cool press of porcelain against his skin and settled to watch Oikawa, now staring at the mostly melted ball.

“You're such a pest.”

“You wouldn't have me any other way.”

He watched Oikawa's smile stretch as Iwaizumi let out a resigned groan. He wouldn't change Oikawa for the world, but that didn't mean Oikawa would escape Iwaizumi's complaints of annoyance.

Oikawa nudged his arm. “Look, look, it's almost done.”

Iwaizumi turned his head to the water, now deep green and obscuring his limbs. The ball had morphed into an awkward shape and something brown poked out from under the remaining mush. Iwaizumi caught it between his fingers and swished it through the water, hoping to speed up the process.

“Be patient.”

“Don't want to.”

Oikawa laughed as Iwaizumi picked at the green and he leant over to swat at his hand. “Stop that.”

“Make me, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi flicked the water on his fingers onto the others clothes. Oikawa flinched away and fell onto his backside.

“Ow! Iwa-chan that was mean, now my clothes are wet.”

“Maybe you should have thought about that before entering the bathroom with your clothes on.”

Iwaizumi lifted the remains of the bath bomb from the water and held it at eye level as he chipped away the last of it. In his hands sat a small plastic rhinoceros beetle hugging a tiny brown log, smaller than the palm of his hand.

“A beetle?”

Oikawa had sat himself back up, leaning against the tub again to watch Iwaizumi's reaction. “I found it online, they're collectable key chains.”

“Bathe in green forest water and collect a key chain?”

“Exactly that.”

Iwaizumi laughed. “You know I haven't caught a bug since I was I like twelve right?”

“Maybe you should pick that back up.”

“And give up volleyball for bug collecting?”

Oikawa stuck out his tongue. “I never said that.”

Iwaizumi shook his head, placed his hands against the bathtub, and pushed himself to stand up, wilfully ignoring Oikawa's eyes trailing down his body. He used his shoulder as leverage to climb out. Oikawa squawked.

“Stop making my clothes wet!!”

“And green. Don't forget green.” Iwaizumi yawned, trailing off into a chuckle.

He set the toy down on the bathroom stool, before he grabbed his towel from the hook and started to dry himself off. Oikawa huffed and stood up, stretching his body out. “Maybe I _should_ take them off then. Then I can do something about that bare body of yo-OW!”

Iwaizumi's towel snapped across Oikawa's legs. “Get out and let me get dressed.”

“Alright, I'm leaving.” Oikawa threw his hands up in surrender, scooting around Iwaizumi with wary suspicion. He opened the door one handed and backed outside, flashing a grin before closing it shut.

Iwaizumi watched the display with barely concealed amusement, and then relaxed as finally the bathroom was at peace. He gave the bathtub a wry grin before returning to towelling himself dry. They wouldn't be able to use the water again, so Iwaizumi wrapped the towel around his waist and drained the bath out. He'd make Oikawa clean any green left stuck to the bathtub.

The sound of the door opening again greeted his ears and he turned around to see Oikawa stick his head through the gap. “I forgot to ask. Did you like it?” He nodded towards the bathtub. "I mean, did it help?"

Iwaizumi tightened the towel around his waist and regarded the small toy now sitting on the stool with a fond smile. No, it hadn't been the relaxing bath he had intended, but it had made the evening just that bit better. “It... wasn't awful.”

He looked up to Oikawa, having answered his question, intending to give him a pointed look towards the once again open door. Instead, he found butterflies taking flight in his stomach as Oikawa smiled back at him, openly warm and happy.

The heat rising to Iwaizumi's cheeks had nothing to do with the bath. “C-close the door. It's cold!”

“Closing it~ Get dressed quick, I'll wait for you in bed.” Oikawa winked and shut the door, leaving the bathroom silent and Iwaizumi pink to his ears.

 

Ten minutes later found Iwaizumi –pajamas on and hair dry– under the covers and burrowed warm against Oikawa's side where he slept soundly after the long day. The new key chain sat beside his phone on the bedside table.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I watched a video about strange vending machines in Japan, which lead to discovering that you can buy [bug themed bath bombs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BmcbjM-PbTA) !
> 
> And so clearly. I had a duty. 
> 
> It also doesn't help I've read several Haikyuu!! fics featuring bath bombs.


End file.
